1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line phonation valve for a breathing tube such as a tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of the Background Art
Phonation valves permit speaking by a patient having a breathing tube inserted into the patient""s airway, such as a tracheostomy tube inserted into a patient""s trachea.
Various valves for tracheostomy tubes are known in the art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,299, 4,040,428, 4,325,366, 4,759,356, 4,971,054 and 5,259,378. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,637, 3,990,439, 4,538,607 and 4,627,433.
In-line phonation valves have one end connected to a breathing tube inserted into a patient""s body. A second end of an in-line phonation valve is connected to a gas line of a ventilator circuit.
Prior in-line phonation valves are unidirectional (one-way) valves that allow inspiration only. This results in expiration through the patient""s voice box allowing the patient to speak.
Typically, phonation valves are used only temporarily for speaking, and the ventilator circuits must be disconnected for removing the phonation valves. Additionally, in-line phonation valves must frequently be cleaned.
There remains a need in the art for improved in-line phonation valves.
In accordance with the present invention, an in-line phonation valve system comprises a valve body having first and second ends through which gas passes into and out of the valve body. The first end is connectable to a breathing tube connected to a patient""s airway, for passage of gas between the breathing tube and the valve body. The second end of the valve body is connectable to a gas line. A diaphragm-valve assembly is provided which comprises a one-way valve having a phonation position permitting gas to pass through said valve body toward said patient when said patient inhales. The one-way valve in the phonation position substantially prevents gas from passing through the valve body when the patient exhales. The diaphragm-valve assembly is movable out of the phonation position, so as to permit substantially free flow of gas through the valve body both toward and away from the patient when the patient respectively inhales and exhales. The diaphragm-valve assembly is movable from the phonation position without disconnecting the first end from the breathing tube and the second end from the gas line.